Detalhes
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Nós dançamos a valsa de Lúcifer naquela noite, perdemos a sanidade, perdemos nossos nomes, perdemos nossas causas.” - Sirius & Regulus incesto


_Não há pecados, exceto a estupidez._

(Oscar Wilde)

**Detalhes**

Por Morgana Onirica

De todas as manias que você possuía eu sempre fui fascinado pela forma como você mordia os lábios quando estava nervoso. Eu ficava observando seus dentes brancos e retos pressionarem a carne até o limite de dor, quando seu rosto se franzia em uma careta e você acabava soltando o ar lentamente.

Enquanto eu observava seu jeito tímido e quase límpido entre um e outro rosto conhecido naquela multidão que formava Hogwarts, eu imaginava por quanto tempo era possível estar longe de você e que culpa eu tinha por nada ter dado certo para nós.

"_É errado, Sirius. Doentio e--"._

Mas você nunca acabou a frase e naquela ocasião eu não consegui concretizar o sonho de falar o que estava me sufocando. E eu pensava demais nisso, por tempo demais. Passava as horas tentando apontar os erros e os acertos, tentando pensar nos detalhes que poderiam ter feito tudo isso diferente.

A noite sempre caia e eu percebia que não tinha uma forma de voltar atrás em tudo o que fizera durante a minha vida toda. Não tinha uma forma de fazer você voltar atrás em sua decisão de seguir o erro.

Eu lhe disse, com a voz pastosa e rouca, que você não precisava seguir aquele caminho ridículo que todos julgavam que você seguiria. Mas parece que todos lhe conheciam melhor do que eu, ou, ao menos, julgavam que você tinha critérios de envolvimento bem melhores do que os meus. E sabe, Regulus? Por um breve momento eu rezei, pedi e até mesmo implorei para que você percebesse que eu não estava errado por abandonar aquilo que os outros queriam de mim. Eu queria que você percebesse que não é fácil realizar o sonho dos outros, quando o preço é desistir daquilo que desejamos para nós. Ninguém merece ser sacrificado por um sonho.

E você não me ouvia; dizia que eu queria que você seguisse o mesmo caminho que eu escolhi pra mim. Você me achava egoísta, não é? Gritava pra quem quisesse ouvir que jamais seguiria meus passos, que jamais trairia seu sangue.

Engraçado isso, não? Você não queria trair o seu sangue, aqueles que não hesitaram em lhe entregar para alguém que jamais sentira o verdadeiro significado da palavra _amor_.

E naquela noite, naquele lugar escuro e úmido, eu sabia que você estava mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu sabia que você estava esfregando as mãos enluvadas para tentar se aquecer, assim como eu sabia que você não diria estar arrependido daquilo que fizera.

- Eu achei que você não viria mais – sua voz soava fraca, quase esmagada por alguma dor que você vinha sofrendo.

Meus passos se tornaram mais lentos e precavidos conforme eu me aproximava do vulto que formava seu corpo.

- _Lumus_ – murmurei entre lábios. A luz projetada pela ponta da minha varinha iluminou seu rosto pálido e encovado. – Eu nunca deixo de cumprir o que prometo, Regulus.

Seus lábios foram pressionados mais uma vez, e eu pude observar que havia uma cicatriz ainda sem cura na sua bochecha esquerda. Cheguei mais perto e toquei de leve seu rosto, no que você tentou se esquivar.

Suspirei enquanto mantinha a atenção na sua figura. Percebi que você lançava olhares assustados aos lados daquela ruela; você estava com medo. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de morte em suas mãos, eu podia ver uma aura estranha rondar o seu corpo.

- Eu-- - e você se calou. Mais uma vez parecia estar travando uma batalha interna, sem saber se era certo contar o que estava lhe sufocando, lhe maltratando, lhe matando aos poucos. Eu sabia que você devia estar amarrado a algum crime, a algum julgamento de silêncio. Você estava dentro de uma prisão que tinha como limite sua própria consciência. E você sofria pelo que tinha escolhido.

- Fale – minha voz era imperativa, quase uma ordem. Percebi seu arrependimento.

- Eu não devia ter lhe chamado. Vou embora. – Suas pernas desenhavam arcos sincrônicos enquanto você tentava se desviar de mim e ir embora. Mas eu fui mais rápido: segurei firme em seu braço protegido pelo sobretudo preto e lhe puxei para perto de mim com um movimento rápido e preciso. Eu ainda era mais alto que você e também mais forte.

Aproximei meus lábios rachados e machucados do frio na sua orelha esquerda, soltando uma nuvem de ar condensado.

- Agora que eu estou aqui, fale.

Você relaxou seu corpo, e eu soltei o seu braço como um voto de confiança. Eu sabia que você ficaria porque precisava de mim.

Engoli a saliva com dificuldade. De todos os meus maiores tormentos, saber que você não estava seguro era o maior.

- Não sei se devo lhe envolver nisto, Sirius.

- Desculpe lhe desapontar, Regulus, mas eu já estou envolvido há muito tempo.

Seus olhos se fecharam e quando eu trouxe a ponta da varinha pra mais perto do seu rosto pude perceber que estava estranhamente pálido, com um aspecto doente.

- Eu não devia me importar, sabe? Mas não tem como olhar pra você e não intuir que está com sérios problemas. Você não se alimenta direito há um bom tempo – seus olhos se abriram e me encararam, divertidos.

- E o que sugere? Que nos encaminhemos para algum bar bruxo e comemoremos este nosso encontro? Seria maravilhoso, Sirius!

Sua voz desdenhosa só me mostrava que você estava com medo. Era mais uma peculiaridade sua esta de se esconder atrás de palavras sarcásticas enquanto sentia um frio preencher suas entranhas.

- Não se preocupe. Não quero ser atrapalhado pelos seus amiguinhos, Regulus – voltei a segurar seu braço. – Nós vamos para um lugar calmo, silencioso e... trouxa.

Senti um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. Mais uma vez você dirigiu olhares assustados ao seu redor. Eu fingi que não percebia estas coisas porque não queria que nenhum pensamento de traição ocorresse em minha mente. Não aceitaria que você estivesse preparando uma emboscada para mim.

Comecei a me encaminhar lentamente para a rua, voltando a apagar aquela luz opaca da ponta da varinha. Caminhamos pela penumbra, nossas botas soando profanas naquele silêncio sombrio, nossos corações palpitando, lutando pela vida enquanto nossas mãos tinham o cheiro da morte em cada poro.

Nenhuma palavra durante todo o trajeto que lhe impus; você se deixou guiar como quando éramos crianças e eu inventava novas brincadeiras que deveríamos participar. O silêncio sempre foi nosso melhor amigo, Regulus; nosso mais fiel e compreensível companheiro.

O tempo parecia não andar enquanto estávamos ali, juntos. Você estancou, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e dar alguns passos em falso. Percebi que você olhava para seu reflexo num espelho d'água formado por uma poça entre as pedras da calçada. A luz fria do poste sobre sua cabeça formava um halo, assemelhando-se com aquelas figuras angelicais que sempre encontrávamos nas antigas igrejas trouxas aos arredores da Mansão Black.

Aproximei meu rosto de forma a poder ver minha própria figura ao lado da sua. Senti que você estremeceu mais uma vez naquela noite e voltou a morder seus lábios. Você procurou a minha mão. E enlaçou os dedos com os meus. Uma súplica muda. Mas eu não entendi naquela hora. Quisera eu ter percebido que você me pedia apoio. Mas no meu erro, eu julguei que você buscava perdão.

- Eles estão atrás de mim – sua voz soou mais baixa que um sussurro, mas eu consegui escutar. Seu coração devia estar quase parado, congelado pelo medo, congelado pelo arrependimento. Mas nunca existiu uma forma de lhe salvar. Eu sabia que você sempre estaria ameaçado por se juntar aos Death Eater. Não existe redenção quando o pecado é a estupidez. E você fora estúpido ao achar que seria diferente com você.

Segurei sua mão com mais firmeza, e então aparatei, ainda apertando sua mão entre a minha. Paramos próximo a um bar que eu já conhecia há algum tempo, livre de qualquer tipo de magia.

A porta rangeu e nós procuramos uma mesa pequena, perto da janela de vidros empoeirados. Não pedimos nada. E, apesar do bar estar quase vazio, resolvi chamar a atendente.

- O quarto de sempre? – A voz da moça era forte e límpida.

Com um aceno de cabeça recebi a chave do número 17, e nós subimos as escadas em direção ao lugar.

- Quarto de sempre?

- Freqüento este lugar de vez em quando – respondi como quem encerra uma questão.

Chegamos à entrada do quarto e girei a chave. Você parou atrás de mim e tocou meu ombro com a ponta dos dedos. Eu parei de movimentar a minha mão e fechei meus olhos. Estava ali mais um detalhe seu: tinha um prazer mórbido em tocar o ombro das pessoas, em encostar calmamente sua mão sobre a extensão próxima ao pescoço. Você era feito de manias e até agora agira como eu previra.

Terminei de abrir a porta e entrei, segurando a maçaneta a sua espera. Você hesitou. Eu percebi, Regulus, que você estava com medo. Você não queria sentir que as cordas que nos prendiam poderiam voltar a nos amarrar com um nó cego e único. Você, talvez, sentira o que iria acontecer. Quem sabe não poderia ser a chance de corrigir aquilo que deixamos para trás durante todo o tempo em que ficamos separados?

Mas você entrou, se deixou guiar por qualquer coisa que não fosse a moral e seus bons costumes; eu diria que você entrou porque queria se sentir sujo e corrompido. Você buscava minha escuridão, Regulus.

O estralo que se seguiu quando fechei a porta e murmurei um feitiço protetor fez com que você se afastasse em direção a janela.

- Pronto. Aqui estamos, apenas você e eu.

Você virou seu corpo de forma que eu pudesse ver o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto, modificando suas feições belas. Senti um arrepio de medo virou seu corpo de forma que eu pudesse ver o sorriso que se formava em seus rostos, modificando suas feiçre encontr que percorreu a minha espinha e gelou as extremidades do meu corpo.

- E você não cogitou que isto pudesse ser uma emboscada?

- Não – minha voz percorreu minha garganta, arranhando e marcando o caminho até sair entre meus lábios e dançar entre nossos corpos. – Você não faria isso.

Escutei seu suspiro.

- Sempre me achou um covarde, não é?

Fechei meus olhos e pensei em mentir. Não consegui. Parecia que esta seria a última chance de lhe dizer o que realmente pensava ao seu respeito.

- Sim. Eu realmente acho que você não tem coragem suficiente – passei a língua pelos lábios e me aproximei de você.

Percebi que agora você não me encarava, mas olhava para a cama e para a cômoda que estavam do outro lado do quarto.

- Nossos pais também acham isso. Todos acham isso. Eu não sou tão corajoso quanto você – você tirou as luvas e jogou no chão. Aproximou-se do vidro da janela sem cortinas e desferiu um soco forte, estilhaçando o vidro e cortando a mão. Sem me mexer, vi que você olhava as gotinhas de sangue escorrendo pela pele branca.

Acenei com a varinha e o vidro voltou a se recompor sobre a moldura de madeira.

- Isso não te tornou mais corajoso, Regulus. Mas sim mais estúpido! – Minha voz dançou pelo ar pesado, atingindo-lhe em cheio no ego.

Você se aproximou de mim com velocidade e segurou a gola da minha roupa, aproximando nossos rostos, deixando a distância entre nossos lábios cada vez menor.

- Quem é você pra falar sobre estupidez?

O hálito com cheiro de canela saia de sua boca e invadia as minhas narinas. Seu rosto não era mais do que um borrão na frente dos meus olhos.

- Alguém que não andou matando só por prazer.

O efeito foi o desejado: você soltou a minha roupa e arregalou os olhos na mesma hora. Seus orbes claros ganharam um brilho maníaco, e eu compreendi que ali estava seu maior pecado. Você não nascera para matar.

- Se eu fiz, foi por você.

Choque. Não consegui processar direito aquelas suas palavras. Meu coração batia em um ritmo acelerado, desnorteado e desajeitado.

- Tudo o que eu fiz por sua causa, Sirius. Só por você e por tudo o que você fez comigo! Você pretendia em algum momento me deixar livre? Por que não me abandonou antes, então? Por que deixou que eu soubesse o que era amor antes de você ir embora?

E você se calou. Escorregou o corpo até o chão e ficou quieto, sendo assistido de perto por mim, que não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que sentir. Eu queria lhe chamar de mentiroso e desgraçado; eu não tinha culpa por suas escolhas. Mas eu não consegui fazer nada mais do que olhar seu corpo frágil e caído. Eu soube que você estava desesperado. Uma perseguição provavelmente estava sendo efetuada naquele exato momento, e a única coisa que eu consegui pensar, era que você escolhera estar comigo naquele instante.

Deslizei ao seu lado, e deixei que meus dedos tocassem a sua face retorcida pela dor.

- Não há culpados nesta história. Não há pecados. Não há perdão. – Você levantou a cabeça e continuou falando: – Você consegue entender, Sirius? Não há perdão porque não há pecado. Só há mortos e vivos. Eu ainda estou vivo. Mas por quanto tempo?

Abracei você. Seu corpo subia e descia, em soluços machucados e amargurados. Não sabia o que lhe dizer, afinal sentia que estava tão perdido quanto você. Não sei bem como aconteceu, mas meus lábios se encontraram com os seus numa tentativa dúbia de secar suas lágrimas.

Eu lembro de cada detalhe de nossa infância. Cada brincadeira, cada sorriso seu, cada ilusão que criamos juntos, cada reclamação que levamos pelas nossas peraltices. Mas tudo aquilo se tornou opaco quando consegui tocar seu corpo naquela noite. Tudo sumiu; toda a minha obsessão em ter você ao meu lado acabou quando minha língua conseguiu entrar no mesmo ritmo angustiado da sua.

Nem em todos os meus delírios eu conseguiria pintar aquela noite novamente. Mas os detalhes, ah! Estes ficaram marcados em tinta rubra no meu coração.

Quando seus olhos se fecharam diante do meu toque, eu percebi que não existia volta. Aceitei sua afirmação de que não existiam pecados e deixei que meu desejo consumisse sua alma. Mas você também quis, você me procurou e me pediu muito mais do que apenas um motivo carnal. Eu entendi que você me pedia um fim.

Ainda no chão, tirei seu casaco pesado e o resto de suas roupas com uma simplicidade que ainda não conhecia em mim. Acho que nossos medos foram expurgados naquele mesmo instante, nossa dívida um para com o outro foi zerada.

Minhas mãos passaram rápidas pela sua pele, sentindo seus ossos marcando a pele. Você ofegava em minha boca. Não sei quando parei de pensar e simplesmente deixei o curso natural das coisas mandar em meus atos.

Você se perguntava se isso era o correto. Eu sabia disso porque vi em seus olhos tão parecidos com os meus uma pergunta calada. Mas você já obtivera a resposta de suas próprias palavras, ditas com rancor antes mesmo: não havia pecado; isto não era errado.

Suas mãos corresponderam ao toque e eu senti seu frio percorrer meu corpo, ainda por cima do casaco. Sabe, Regulus? Era engraçado ver o desejo refletido nos seus olhos; era como se eu estivesse vendo o meu próprio desejo. E como era bonito ver a chama lhe consumindo, transformando sua alma em um tom de cinza, exatamente como os nossos orbes. Narcisismo de minha parte? Não sei dizer. Mas naquele instante eu achei que fosse amor por você.

Minha pele pedia o encontro da sua, exigia que trocássemos mais do que simples carícias. E eu vi o medo na sua face no mesmo instante em que eu comecei a despir suas calças. O medo era natural, o arrependimento não. Mas você não mandou que eu parasse, não disse para cessar com as investidas. Na verdade, você ficou imóvel quando sua pele nua entrou em contato com o assoalho levemente empoeirado.

E eu julgava estar preparado para quando você desse meia volta dali, amaldiçoando a minha pessoa e me chamando de desgraçado. Só que você não disse nada. A única coisa que saiu dos seus lábios foram os gemidos sincronizados com o arquejo do seu corpo. Era um convite, sutil, mas mesmo assim inteligível. E eu aceitei.

Deixei que o negror de nossos destinos se juntasse naquela noite, deixei que seu sangue fosse o meu também, escorrido sobre o tapete. Eu deixei tantas coisas naquela noite, Regulus. Inclusive uma parte preciosa de mim: minha alma.

Nós erramos mais uma vez, mas enquanto eu sentia seu corpo contra o meu, eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse prazer. _Sujo, _eu vi formar-se em seus lábios enquanto eu buscava uma forma de não lhe machucar muito. Mas eu me esqueci que os piores ferimentos são aqueles da alma. E estes, meu caro _irmão_, eu não poderia curar.

E você gemeu, e você urrou e nós nos consumimos como duas chamas crepitantes. E o que sobrou para mim? Seu rosto vazio fitando o teto, o arrependimento estampado em cada pedaço do seu corpo. E o frio.

Eu ainda consigo desenhar seu corpo com os dedos quando fecho meus olhos. Ainda consigo pensar em você aqui em Azkaban. Vejo sua face contorcida, os pelos ainda poucos saindo de sua pele, a tatuagem. Acho que nunca foi uma memória feliz, mas uma obsessão.

Sinto-me vivo quando lembro que você não ficou comigo a noite toda, mas que saiu quando teve coragem e forças suficientes para não olhar pro meu corpo estendido em um prazer mórbido e lascivo, num estado de torpor.

Mas eu vi o arrependimento nos seus olhos e não pude deixar de perguntar por quê.

- Adeus – disse você simplesmente. E saiu, deixando para trás apenas seu cheiro.

Levantei a tempo de ainda poder ver seu corpo saindo pela porta da frente em direção a rua. A luz do poste me permitiu ver você desaparecendo mais uma vez da minha vida. Mas eu fiquei naquele quarto até o amanhecer.

Você era um estúpido, eu era um estúpido. Mas quem errou, afinal? Quem foi o culpado por nós dois? Achei mais fácil dizer que foi você quem nunca entendeu nada, que você era aquele que negava o que sentia. Você sempre negaria. Este era o seu erro. Mas qual foi o meu? Acreditar que você mudaria? Fui tolo por acreditar e mais tolo ainda por te amar. Mas existem certas coisas que por mais que eu pense, chego à conclusão que aconteceram como deviam acontecer. E, quando eu desejo uma chance de poder reescrever algumas partes de minha vida, aquela noite não está incluída nesta lista.

Nunca soube o que você queria, afinal. Você nunca terminou de expressar seus medos. Talvez fosse uma chance de chegar mais perto do Inferno, talvez fosse a chance de me mostrar que nunca existira um nós.

E as pedras frias desse lugar servem como uma eterna lembrança de seus olhos cinza, do sangue que você deixou cair por mim, da nossa danação. Nós dançamos a valsa de Lúcifer naquela noite, perdemos a sanidade, perdemos nossos nomes, perdemos nossas causas. Um sentimento precipitado, julgou você. E, para sempre e infinitamente, eu posso saborear a minha existência amarga. Eu peguei o amor que escorreu entre nós para transformar em escuridão.

Você pagou sua estupidez com a vida, eu paguei com o meu coração.

* * *

**N/A:**

Fanfic pirada? É; um bom pouco pra ser sincera XD

Está escrita desde fevereiro e eu ia mandar pra um challange. Não tive coragem suficiente, então resolvi postar assim mesmo, por aqui. )

Agradecimentos especiais à uma certa senhourita que escreve muito bem sobre a família mais complexa e desejável que a J.K poderia ter criado (sim, é pra vc Moony ;D) e pra Noah Black, que mora eternamente no meu coração.

_Meninas, vocês ruleiam!_


End file.
